Hosidius House
The Hosidius House in Great Kourend are farmers who focus on farming and cooking, supplying the city of Great Kourend with food. Because of the high demand of food in Great Kourend, the Hosidius House requires a large amount of land to grow their crops in, in addition to the usage of sulphurous fertiliser, which is rumoured to speed up the growth of crops. In the Hosidius letter, it is revealed that Lord Hosidius IV persuaded the Council of Elders to give his House more land to grow crops in during a famine, explaining the House's size compared to the other Houses of Great Kourend, due to all the other houses giving half of their land to the Hosidius House. Gaining house favour Earning the favour of the Hosidius can be done by helping with the production of farmed foods and preparing food for soldiers. Once you have earned the Favour of the Hosidius house you will gain access to both the city kitchens, which boasts a 5% reduced chance of burning when cooking using their ranges, access to a new Spirit tree patch and the ability to play the Tithe farm minigame, which focuses on gaining farming experience. Ploughing fields At 0% favour, players can only plough the fields found throughout the Hosidius House. Players will need to push the plough back and forth to till the soil. Players will automatically keep pushing the plough until they reach the edge of the field, or until the plough breaks, in which case a hammer is needed to repair it. It is recommended to use longer fields, such as the ones north of the Tithe Farm, so players will have to go around the plough to push it less frequently. Making fertiliser At 5% favour, players will be able to make sulphurous fertiliser. This fertiliser, while of no use to the player in farming, is of great use to the Hosidius House's farming industry. Sulphurous fertiliser is created by using saltpetre on regular compost, or vice versa. Saltpetre can be found in the area south of the bank, and will spawn in one of five possible locations within the area, and moves once the deposit is depleted. A spade is required to gather saltpetre. A helpful tip is that Konoo, a saltpetre digger, will be located wherever the latest saltpetre deposit is located. Players are to give the fertiliser to the Clerk, located at a building south-west of the bank. In return, players will receive 0.1% favour for every two sulphurous fertilisers given to the clerk. The clerk will take all sulphurous fertilisers in the player's possession, including the bank, which means players do not need to make multiple trips to donate, and can gain massive amounts of favour in one go. Cooking in the mess hall Once players have 45% favour, they are able to cook in the mess, where they must cook according to demands of the Shayzien House soldiers. Players must cook either stew, pineapple pizza, or meat pie, based on the highest percentage of the interface on the player's top left screen in the game client. Players will gain moderate amounts of cooking experience serving soldiers. Players will receive favour once they leave the mess hall. Instead of dropping bowls, you can place your empty bowls back into the cupboard after using them for dough. House benefits *At 35% favour, players will be able to plant a spirit sapling in the spirit tree patch located south-east of the bank. Players can pay Lammy Langle 5 monkey nuts, 1 monkey bar, and 1 ground tooth. *At 50% favour, The allotment patches in the south-east corner of the Hosidius House, including the flower and herb patch, will never die of disease. *At 65% favour, players can plant grape seeds in the Vinery. *At 100% favour, players can participate in the Tithe Farm minigame, which can be found in the mid-eastern part of Hosidius. *At 100% favour, players can also use the city kitchens directly south-east of the mess. A bank chest can be found in the small building, along with a range that provides a 5% reduced chance of burning food when cooking. Features Tithe Farm The Tithe farm is located in the centre of the Hosidius area, with an entrance on the eastern side. It is a fast-paced mini-game that allows players to train the farming skill through planting, caring for, and harvesting fruit specific to the Tithe farm. All seeds and fertilizer are provided; players must bring their own watering cans (at least 4 are recommended), as well as a spade and seed dibber. There are three different kinds of fruit that can be grown; golovanova, bologano, and logavano. Each requires a different farming level and grants increasing experience for harvesting and depositing the fruit. If done correctly, the Tithe farm mini-game can quickly train the farming skill at no cost to the player. Mess The Mess is located in the north-westernmost corner of the Hosidius area. It is full of soldiers, and hosts a mini-game in which a player can make stew, meat pie, and pineapple pizza to feed the soldiers. Doing so grants cooking experience as well as favour with Hosidius house. Saltpetre Saltpetre is located south of the main bank in Hosidius. There are five spawn points where players can dig saltpetre, which is used to make Sulphurous fertiliser, and dynamite for the blast mine in Lovakengj. Clerk's House - located in the South-Western part of Hosidius. Accepts Sulphurous fertiliser donations and grants favour points for them. Farming patches Players can use the allotment patches, as well as the flower and herb patches without the need of Hosidius favour. The allotment patch becomes disease free after 50% Hosidius favour. Those who have at least 35% Hosidius favour will have access to the spirit tree patch. In addition, players with 65% favor will have access to the Vinery, where they can farm grapes after using salepetre and grape seeds on a vine patch. Charcoal burner Charcoal burners are located on the southern part of Hosidius. Charcoal burners are used to make juniper charcoal. By cutting Juniper trees in the area, a player can receive juniper logs. These logs can be placed in each furnace (up to 60 each) and turned into coal after 6 hours. You must pay a fee of 600 coins in order to have them looked after. Shops *The Golden Field *The Haymaker's Arms *Little Shop of Horace *Logava Gricoller's Cooking Supplies *Vannah's Farm Store Personalities *Charlie Brown *Chief Farmer *Clerk *Ewesey *Farmer's wife *Farmer Gricoller *Farmer Hayfield *Father Jean *Gallow *Golova *Horace *Konoo *Lammy Langle *Logava *Marisi *Pandur Hosidius *Ramocean *Richard *Servery assistant *Smoggy *Talia *Vannah Category:Zeah Category:Old School-exclusive content